Problem Solved
by Wishing4AStar
Summary: An argument turned sweet for Erik and Charles. Why are they arguing and what causes them to stop?


I finished this a couple of days ago but haven't had a chance to post it. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men First Class, but if I did...

"They're all dirty humans and should die; you know that just as well as I do Charles!" Erik exclaimed, trying for the umpteenth time to sway Charles towards his cause. Charles just shook his head and let out a soft laugh.

"My friend, for all purposes, we are humans too. Our mutant genes are just an extension upon the human genes. We cannot change it, no matter how much you may want to." Charles said as passionately as Erik. Erik scowled but said nothing, leading Charles to grin triumphantly. "We all have the extremes; Hitler is the human's extreme of the worst like Shaw is to us. Not every human is a monster, just as not every mutant is one." Charles continued, seeing as Erik had offered no rebuttal.

"But many humans are convinced we're freaks. If it all came down to it, which side would you choose? Your beloved humans or us, your family and friends." Erik asked, nearly spitting out his words.

"If I were forced to make a choice, believe me when I say I would choose my family over all. You and the kids are my world and I would not let anyone destroy it for anything." Charles said heatedly. Erik looked up at this and raised an eyebrow. Charles swallowed at the way the action made him feel before nodding at the answer in Erik's eyes. _Are you sure this is what you want?_ Erik's eyes had asked him.

"Good." Was the only thing Erik said after that. It was quiet for a while, until Charles straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Chess?" He offered, as it was the only thing he could think of to drown out the heavy thoughts in his head. Erik grinned, lightening the sullen mood of the room and nodded at Charles. They both stood up and headed to the door, Erik opening it for Charles as he reached it. Charles smiled brightly in thanks toward Erik and Erik found himself smiling back.

They walked through the unusually quiet hallway until they reached the library, and settled down to play a game of chess. In the middle of their game in which Charles was winning, Erik suddenly looked up.

"You are the most important thing to me too." He said, almost thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" Charles asked confusedly as he tried to think what Erik could be talking about.

"I said, you are the most important thing to me, and if I had to choose in between you or anything else, I would without a doubt choose you and our family." Erik said, almost nonchalantly. Charles blushed at the implications of his words.

"Really? You would put anything and everything second to us?" Charles asked with some disbelief.

"Without a doubt." Erik quoted himself calmly. Charles had no idea what had suddenly possessed him to desperately want, no need, to kiss Erik but he tried to control it.

"Our family?" Charles asked, trying to tone down the lust in his voice but failing. He absentmindedly noticed Erik shiver at his voice but subdued it, as he was desperately trying to think of anything _but_ Erik.

"Yes," Erik almost purred out, "ours." Charles decided right then and there to take a chance and did so.

"Well why don't we make it legitimate?" He asked before kissing Erik squarely on the lips. Almost immediately, Erik took control of the kiss, making Charles moan and Erik smirk into his mouth. They kissed for quite a bit before parting, the need for air becoming considerably obvious.

"Since when?" Erik asked, taking large breaths to satisfy his lungs.

"Since a week after I saved you." Charles said. "You?" He asked in return.

"Since you made me realize I was not alone." Erik said in response. Then, quite suddenly, they both laughed, at themselves, at each other, and at the world in general that something that felt so right had taken so much time to happen.

"I'm supposed to be a mind reader, how could I not pick up on something like this?" Charles asked sometime after they had stopped laughing, cuddled up to Erik's side.

"Ah, but you're not just any mind reader, you're also one of the most moral people I have ever met. You haven't read anything I didn't want you to, just because you felt it would be an intrusion. It was really easy to keep it from you." Erik said dropping a kiss on his telepath's head.

"I guess so; I just wish we knew earlier. Imagine all the lost time we could have had." Charles said, almost longingly. Erik chuckled, but said nothing in regards to Charles' statement.

"I, for one, wonder how the kids will take it." Erik said, curious to know what Charles thought.

"Well, they think we're already..." Charles said, mumbling the last word.

"I'm sorry Charles, I didn't quite catch that." Erik said, a smirk forming on his lips as he saw how Charles was behaving.

"Lovers." Was all the telepath said, his face growing redder and redder by the second.

"Well it seems like we could have used their advice a long time ago." Erik said before passionately kissing him.


End file.
